oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Cache Tutorial
Overview Welcome to the cookies and cache tutorial as part of our series. A lot of the time on the board, the simple problems such as image loading, password not allowing you in or repetitive things that can't be explained otherwise can be fixed by what is known as 'clearing your cache' or 'cookies'. These are temporary internet files that are kept on your computer to allow for ease of upload the next time you visit the site. It reduces the time that the site takes to load as well as reduces the amount of data that you take in. However, with these files, there may come times when you need to change something, or the board changes and your temporary files may not update to that. So you have to do what is basically resetting the internet files so that they are updated. This can be done in a number of ways. With the basic image problems such as avatars not showing, or images not fully loading, resetting using the refresh button may do the job. However for those tricky situations that may require something more, you will have to go into your browser and reset the cookies and cache. To make things easier on the staff, whilst they are more then happy to help out with the technical issues you may have, the common course of action to take is to 1. Reset using the refresh button on your browser. 2. Restart your browser to see if that will help and 3. Clear your cache/cookies. If you do this before you approach the staff to ask for assistance, you are able to provide much more information that they will find useful. Included in this tutorial are the three highest used browsers. There are more out there, but these three are used commonly. Please by all means, if you feel you can update this tutorial for another type of browser, edit away. Mozilla Mozilla, Firefox, the one with the orange thing in the corner. It is one of the more popular used browsers and therefore makes it on this tutorial. Below you will see the step by step instructions on how to clear your cache and cookies using Mozilla Firefox. Step 1: You will need to locate the tools button along the top of your browser window, and when the drop down menu appears, look for options as seen to the left. It's here that you will be able to do both the clearing of the cache and the cookies as well as other things you may not have thought of before. Once you have clicked on the 'options' tab another screen will appear which brings us to step 2. Step 2: A screen similar to the one that you see to the image on the right will suddenly appear in front of the window, you will need to ensure that you are currently on the privacy tab as highlighted and the two options that we will be working with are the cookies and the private data. You need not to touch anything else at this stage. Step 3: Located under the cookie section, you will see a box that states show cookies (as seen here), you will need to click on this so you will able to clear your cookies properly. Step 4: ' In the centre of the screen you will now have another box come up with several folders inside. There is two ways to do this, but the most efficient and one that won't affect any other site is to locate the folder under 'one minute ago' as highlighted and then click the button 'remove cookies'. You must ensure that you have clicked on the folder before doing this. The second way, and one that will remove all the cookies saved, is to click on the blue highlighted box with remove all cookies. This clears all and not the singular folder. S'tep 5: ' Once you have successfully cleared your cookies, you are now able to move onto the clearing of your cache. Under private data you will now see two buttons with settings and clear now. If you click on settings you will be able to clear the cache. '''Step 6: ' Untick all but the 'cache' and then okay. This will take you back to the screen where you will see the 'clear now' button as to the left. If you click that and agree to clear the private data, you will now have successfully cleared your cache. 'Step 7: ' You have now successfully cleared your cache and cookies, if you click okay on the tools screen and attempt to reload the site the problem should have resolved itself. You may need to restart your browser to ensure this. Internet Explorer Internet Explorer is the most common browser due to it being built into the Windows System. Although not chosen as the browser of choice, it has a higher rate of usage and therefore is included in this tutorial. The clearing of cache and cookies in this case is far easier then any other browser system which has it's advantages and disadvantages. '''Step 1: Locate the tools option which is located to the right hand of the screen just below the x button. From the drop down menu you will need to locate the internet options tab as highlighted. Step 2: On the first tab, you will see the browsing history and the delete button, both highlighted, you will need to click on delete. This will then remove all cookies and cache and reset the internet files. Step 3: Reload the site and if the issue has yet to resolve itself, restart the browser and attempt again. Congratulations you have officially reset your cache and cookies for Internet Explorer. Safari Safari is the inbuilt browser for Apple as well as being able to be downloaded to a PC. It is often favoured for it's quick running speed and upload system. There are two ways to clear cookies and one way to clear cache through Safari as shown below. Step 1 You will need to locate the options or tools button which is on the upper right hand side under the 'x' option. Once the drop down menu appears, find either reset safari or preferences, both of these can be utilised to clear cookies and cache. This tutorial will deal with the way through preferences first. Step 2 a Under the preferences option, you will see the tab 'security' and under that as highlighted, show cookies. This will allow you to only delete the cookies appropriate to the website. If you click on this another window will appear that will allow this to occur. Step 3 a Search and highlight the current stored cookies from the respective website OMA . After you have highlighted these, you will then be able to remove using the button highlighted in the left hand picture. You have now removed all the cookies appropriate to OMA. Step 4 This step is required to clear cache as well as bypassing the above two stages. Using the 'reset safari' option as highlighted in the top picture, another box will appear similar to the one to the right. Untick all but 'cache' and 'cookies' and click 'reset'. This will then remove all cache, and remove all cookies used within Safari. You may also want to use this to purely clear the cache, relying on the above two steps to remove only the cookies associate with OMA. Step 5 You have now reset your cache and cookies, attempt to reload the site once more and if the problem still occurs, restart your browser and attempt again. Congratulations you have now officially reset your internet files. FAQ Will this do anything to hurt my browsing? No, this will only remove the temporary files that are kept on your computer. It won't affect anything except the site loading time and that will return to normal after you have visited the site a few times. I've done all the above, and the problem is still occurring, what now? This is when you go the main website and write what is happening. Include the fact that you have reset your cache and cookies and you have reset and restarted your browser so the admins and the current Techie will be able to have a better idea what is going on. Do I require administrator access on my computer to do this? Unless specifically removed from the abilities by parental controls, you do not need to have specific access on a computer to clear the cache and cookies. Other Useful Tutorials *Side Panel Tutorial *Image Tutorial Category:Tutorials